One of the key concerns in all industries with passengers or travelers is the safety of these individuals. For example, the airline industry can only offer its services as long as the protection of human lives, placed in a volume or a cabin is delivered at the point of destination safely. Trains, cars, boats, and all other types of crafts share the same concerns as to safety. In addition to the safety of passengers, some precautions taken to ensure safety also result in the protection of the craft itself from damage, shocks, or harm. The added and direct benefit of increased passenger safety is a higher confidence in the mode of transportation which results in greater use and increased market shares.
In the airline industry, passengers and crew board aircrafts which must transport large amounts of combustible fuel to travel long distances. The same is true of most long distance flights or even space travel flights. Safety takes on many aspects and can be implemented as part of these fields in many ways. For example, maintenance processes increase reliability of equipment. Quality control and strict adherence to protocols avoid the appearance of problematic conditions. Advances in the understanding and anticipation of weather patterns and other external environmental conditions also help increase safety. The current invention is linked with increased safety of crafts by using onboard active/passive systems designed to give a craft additional capabilities in case of the occurrence of unsafe conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,153, of inventors Leigh et al. describes systems and methods of generating nitrogen enriched air for aircraft fuel at the tank level. Hopefully, such systems when powered allow for reducing the risk of fire and explosion from the fuel in case of a problem with the aircraft. Other known systems are linked with purposefully ejecting fuel from the craft before problematic landings to avoid explosion. But the manipulation and release of fuel is linked with extreme complexity and unpredictability. For example, engine fires may ignite fuel being released and nitrogen supplies may be imperfect in case where part of the tank is compromised. In addition, upon a crash landing, any system implemented at the tank level will no longer operate as the crash may completely alter conditions and dispensability of the combustible fuel.
Author, Alexandru Balan, described how compressed liquid compounds made of a number of active chemicals such as perchloric acid, nitrogen, potassium, and other elements be used to address issues of neutralization of different environment. Anti-Explosion (SIAAB1-2013) and Anti-Trauma (SIAAB2-2013), Complex System of Passive Aviation Safety, Moldovian State Agency on IP, Reg. No. 3735, Date 9, Jul. 2013, IDNP: 2003033039049. FIG. 1 is one of the illustrations authored by Mr. Balan showing generally a device-like tank for storage and mixing of SIAAB1 chemicals. This figure illustrates generally a tank with internal membranes and mixture at a mid-point for pressurized release. This disclosure does not enable implementation or any working solution for use but only generally describes a principle of application.
In addition, different crafts have different modes of failure which in term create different risks upon passengers. For example, at one end of the spectrum low speed crafts like a cruise ship house passengers for days in reinforced metal cabins. While the risk of high-velocity impacts and explosions is lower, the risk of explosion and/or shock impacts is at its highest in space exploration crafts and rockets where the risk of explosion is quantified for each operation of the craft. In the center of this spectrum can be found automobiles, buses, airplanes, and motorcycles.
What is needed is single or multiple dimensional technology which can help replace or be added to existing safety protocols and systems to help further improve safety or security of passengers in a volume, at a reasonable cost, with a great level of certainty.
Finally, safety systems to be implemented must themselves not increase risk upon the passengers of any volume. For example, in aircraft aviation, certain inventions are designed to eject a passenger compartment from an airplane in default mode. Such a system requires installing inside the plane a set of explosives able to release a roof portion. In case of failure of the additional safety system, the roof of a fully functioning plane will be ejected creating a problem where none was present. The currently described safety system must be able to reduce overall risk without adding risk.